


The Meaning of Christmas

by onetruefangirl25



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Everyone's Tired, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25





	The Meaning of Christmas

It was 12 am on December 25 at the turtles lair. The whole lair had been decorated to match the season and some how they even managed to find a Christmas Tree and set it up in the middle of the "living room". Karai had never celebrated the season of gift giving and happiness before. When she was younger the Shredder had spared her of the nice fluffy stories of St. Nick and his 9 reindeer. So when she felt Mikey jumping on her, trying to get her up to see the presents under the tree, she was confused, annoyed, and most of all tired. "Come on Karai! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She growled and threw a pillow at him "It's twelve o'clock in the morning! Go back to sleep!" "But there's presents! Come on don't you want to see?" he asked. "No" she answered bluntly and turned so she wasn't facing the light coming through the bedroom door. "Awww why not!?" he wined. "I've been taught the hard way there is no point in Christmas....plus you guys will have a happier time without me" she yawned and buried her face in her pillow. "Not true Karai, it wouldn't be Christmas without you." Karai turned her head at the smooth and masculine voice she had grown to love. Leo was leaning in the doorway with a warm smile and a mug in his hand. Despite how tired she was, she smiled lightly. He walked over to her and gave her the mug "Mikey does this every year and I figured you'd be tired, so I brought you some coffee to help you stay awake" he said. She smiled and took a sip of the hot beverage and let out a content 'hmm'. She knew she wasn't very good at saying thank you so she leaned over and gave Leo a small peck on the cheek to show her appreciation. Leo's cheeks turned bright red and he smiled. "Ooo!! Leo and Karai sitting in a tree" Mikey laughed. Leo shot Mikey a warning look but Mikey just continued to smile and walked over to the living room. Leo turned his head back to Karai "Sorry about that he just...he's being Mikey" Leo said as he couldn't find another way to describe his brothers behavior. Karai laughed slightly "It's okay, I know he's a little...eccentric" she said not quite knowing how to describe the youngest turtle either. They both locked eyes for a few moments before a light blush painted both of their cheeks. "I'm going to be out in a minute...I just need to get ready first" she said, breaking the silence. Leo nodded and smiled a little "Okay I'll see you when you get out...but hurry or you might miss Raph's annual Mikey beating for waking him up this early EVERY year" he said with a slight smirk. Karai smirked back a little and rolled her eyes "I'll hurry a little then...I might have to join him in beating the little dimwit." Leo laughed a little "You never cease to amaze me...classic Karai...see you in a bit" he said as he closed the door behind him. She smiled to herself and swung her legs around so she could start getting ready. She set down her coffee on the nightstand beside her bed as she stood up. She walked over to the small mirror that hung above her desk she had gotten when she moved in. Her hair was down and hanging around her shoulders and she honestly didn't have the energy to put it up like she normally would so she settled for high ponytail. She put on her black eyeshadow and black eyeliner like usual but didn't bother with the red paintings above her eyes. Once she was done with her hair and makeup for now, she went over to her small dresser and pulled out a black off-the-shoulder sweater with a black tank top underneath and black leggings. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. She picked up her coffee mug and took a sip as she walked out of her room. As soon as she walked out of her room she heard Raph's angry voice "Get back here you little asswipe! I told you not to wake me up this year!" She could hear Mikey's childish scream as he ran past the hallway Karai was standing in. Karai smirked as she walked all the way out so she was in the "living room" area. Leo came and stood next to her "You came just in time" he smiled. Before she could say anything Mikey ran and ducked behind her for protection. "Come on it's tradition Raph!" He yelled from behind Karai. Raph came to a halt before Karai and snarled. Mikey shrunk slightly from where he was standing and looked up and Karai "Karai protect me" he said slightly scared and knew she could take on Raph easily. Karai smirked "Oh I think you have what's coming to you...you didn't think id let Raph have all the fun" she said teasingly as she handed her coffee cup to Leo so she wouldn't drop it. She turned around and automatically kicked Mikey in the side to make him lose balance. Mikey's eyes grew wide and he let out an 'eep' as now he tried to run away from Raph and Karai. Leo just smiled and shook his head while laughing a little bit. Donnie came from his room and yawned as he came and stood next to Leo. "Mikey didn't actually wake me up this year but the noise did...what's going on out here?" he asked sleepily. Leo smiled "Karai joined Raph's tradition of beating Mikey up on Christmas morning." Despite his tiredness Donnie laughed slightly. He looked over and saw Leo was holding coffee in his hand. "You and coffee? You always have tea" Donnie said curiously. "It's Karai's I'm just holding it for her while she's trying to beat the crap out of Mikey" Leo answered back. "Damn I thought if it was yours I would have drank it...I really need a cup of coffee...you wanna come to the kitchen with me?" he asked. "Sure" Leo said as they both walked off towards the kitchen.

\----Time Skip 15 Minutes Later----

After a solid five minutes of chasing Mikey around Karai and Raph were able to pin Mikey and start hitting him and tackling him over and over but nothing to do much damage to him...more like a playful beating. After they were done they all headed to the kitchen where Leo and Donnie were talking. Donnie had a big cup of coffee in his hand as he was trying to stay awake while Leo just had a glass of water with Karai's coffee right next to him. Karai took the spot next to Leo and picked her coffee up once again. "You guys are all mean" Mikey wined as Ice Cream Kitty handed him an ice pack from the freezer. "Well maybe you shouldn't wake us all up as soon as Christmas starts" Leo said. Mikey just childishly stuck out his tongue and sat next to Donnie. As soon as they all had a small breakfast snack they all headed to the "living room" area and sat around the tree. Karai sat on the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest and set her arms on top of them as she occasionally drank her coffee while Leo sat down next to her just a little closer than he probably should (A/N: ;)). Mikey sat on the floor close to the tree while Donnie leaned his back against the opposite side of the couch where Leo and Karai were sitting, and Raph sat next to Donnie, only actually on the couch. Mikey had a huge grin on his face as he gazed at all the presents. About an hour passed and they'd all received gifts. Mikey got the newest addition of his comic book, Donnie got some tools to tinker with things in the lab along with some special coffee mix, Raph got a new weight lifting system, Leo got some special tea and sandalwood incense for his meditation, and even Karai got a bandanna with the Hamato Clan symbol on it showing she really was part of the family. There was only one gift that remained and Mikey reached to grab it. "To Leo and Karai from Mikey, Donnie, and yes even Raph" Mikey read aloud. Leo and Karai raised an eyebrow. "Why is it addressed to both of us?" Karai asked. Mikey handed her the small box "Well I guess you'll just have to find out" Mikey said as he giggled with excitement. Karai looked at Leo and undid the ribbon on top and shifted it so Leo could actually lift the top to see what was inside. Leo lifted the lid and they both looked inside and as soon as they did they blushed bright red. Inside the small box was a mistletoe and Leo took it out of the box and held it out. He turned to his brothers "Really guys?" he asked embarrassed. They all had huge grins on there face as they pointed up. Leo was holding it just far enough so it was barely over his and Karai's heads. "You caught her under mistletoe dude you have to kiss her" Mikey giggled excitedly. Leo looked at Karai completely flustered now. They both blushed but Karai put a smirk on her face as she set down the coffee cup. She leaned forward cupping his face in her hands and pulled his lips towards hers. He blushed and kissed back and closed his eyes. The kiss seemed to last forever but all too soon his brothers started clapping around them and they pulled away. "You were right Christmas has meaning after all" Karai whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
